Cinderella And 4 Vampires
by CloisAiel
Summary: Cinderella? Kisah tentang cinderella dan pangeran tampannya yang baik hati? Bukan. Bukan. Sayangnya ini bukan Cinderella yang itu. Cinderella ini tidak akan bertemu pangeran tampan dan baik hati. Yang ia temui adalah 4 Vampire gila yang akan bersaing merebut hatinya.
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella? Kisah tentang cinderella dan pangeran tampannya yang baik hati? Bukan. Bukan. Sayangnya ini bukan Cinderella yang itu. Cinderella ini tidak akan bertemu pangeran tampan dan baik hati. Yang ia temui adalah 4 Vampire gila yang akan bersaing merebut hatinya.

Rizuka menatap kosong ke arah nampan makanannya. Ia enggan menyentuh makanan itu. Siapa yang tau kalau makanan itu dilumuri racun?

Malang memang. Di ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 ini dihabiskannya di sel bawah tanah rumahnya. Setelah kematian ayahnya 7 hari yang lalu dia di jebloskan di sini oleh ibu tirinya sendiri

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Aku merindukan kalian.." Rizuka memeluk lututnya menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok dingin di belakangnya

"Kenapa bukan mereka saja yang mati?" Dia menuliskan nama ibu tiri dan kedua saudarinya di tanah di bawah kakinya

'Rosie' 'Yui' 'Mina'

"Hahh~" Dia menyilang nama mereka

"Ini menyebalkan!" Rizuka melempar kerikil di sampingnya ke luar sel

"Aw!" Keluh seseorang di kegelapan

"Siapa itu?!" Rizuka sontak berdiri

"Hay" Sapanya. Masih dari kegelapan

 _'Laki-laki?'_ Batin Rizuka bingung

"Tunjukkan dirimu" Rizuka mendekati jeruji selnya

Dia yakin itu orang asing. Pasalnya tidak ada laki-laki yang tinggal di rumah itu. Hanya ayahnya dan tukang kebun yang sudah di pecat seminggu lalu

"Aku Ruki" Pemuda itu keluar dari kegelapan. Menatap Rizuka dengan senyuman manisnya

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Dan aku yakin aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu. Apakah aku salah?" Rizuka memincingkan matanya

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau tidak salah. Ini memang pertama kalinya kita bertemu..."

'Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kau melihatku" Lanjut Ruki masih dengan senyumannya

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku selalu melihatmu. Melihatmu tumbuh, dari gadis kecil yang manis menjadi wanita yang cantik"

"Kau melihatku? Sebenarnya. Siapa kau?" Rizuka mengerutkan keningnya

"Ruki. Namaku Ruki"

"Bukan itu maksudku.." Rizuka bingung bagaimana mengutarakannya

"Heheh" Ruki terkekeh

"Huh?" Rizuka menatap Ruki

"Lalu apa tujuanmu menemuiku?" Tanya Rizuka akhirnya

"Aku akan membawamu pergi.."

"Ketempat seharusnya kau berada"

"Tempat seharusnya aku berada?"

"Liones"

"Lio..nes? The hidden kingdom?" Rizuka teringat sesuatu

"Ya. Liones. Rumah tempat seharusnya kau berada"

"Tapi.. Itu hanya dongeng yang diceritakan pada ku setiap malam"

"Itu bukan dongeng. Kerajaan itu nyata. Dan seperti namanya itu tersembunyi" Ruki tersenyum

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku berkata jujur"

"Tapi..Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana"

"Huh?"

"Rumah ini.. Satu-satunya kenanganku. Aku tidak akan pergi"

"Tapi kau harus"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan detailnya nanti. Yang terpenting.. kita harus mengeluarkan mu dari sini" Ruki lalu mendekati Rizuka

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Menjauh dari pintu" Ruki berdiri di depan pintu sel

Rizuka menurut saja saat disuruh menjauh

"Brak!" Ruki menendang pintu itu hingga terpental menabrak tembok

"Ayo" Ruki mengulurkan tangannya

"I-iya" Rizuka menerima uluran tangan Ruki

 **Phew! Awalan yang jelek /.\**  
 **Maaf jika ada salah kata. Kalau suka lanjut aja kalau gak yaudah :v**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruki membawa Rizuka keluar dari dungeon bawah tanah dan mengajaknya ke taman belakang rumah

"Uwaa~" Pemuda berambut pirang dengan poni menutupi mata kanannya itu berlari mendekati mereka

"Si-siapa kalian?" Rizuka bingung Ada 3 pemuda asing di tamannya, 4 plus Ruki

"Aku Kou" Jawab pemuda tadi

"Ayato" Pemuda bersurai merah tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Rizuka

"!" Rizuka kaget saat berbalik. Dia sontak mundur

"Shu" Kata si pirang yang sedang berbaring di kursi taman

"Sebenarnya.. siapa kalian?" Tanya Rizuka heran

"Para pangeran dan kandidat raja Liones" Jawab Ayato

"Pangeran..?"

"Dan.. Vampire.." Shu muncul di belakang Rizuka dan menjilat pipinya

"!" Rizuka sontak memegang pipinya. Dia melangkah mundur menjauhi Shu

"Vam..pire?!" Rizuka terbelalak

"Manis.. kau manis sekali~" Shu menjilat bibirnya

Lalu dari belakang Kou ikut menjilat kuping Rizuka

"!"

"Kau benar. Dia sangat manis" Kata Kou

"K-Kenapa kalian lakukan itu?!"

"Baumu.. sangat menggoda" Kou muncul di hadapan Rizuka

"Menjauh dariku!" Rizuka berjalan mundur

"Ahh.. Sakit sekali kau menyuruhku menjauh~" Kou terlihat sedih

"Cepatlah bawa dia dan biarkan dia memilih" Gumam Shu

"Shu kau tidak asyik sekali~" Cibir Kou

"Disini baunya tidak begitu sedap.." Shu menatap jijik ke arah jendela kamar kedua saudari Rizuka

"Membawa? Kemana?"

"Liones. Tentu saja kami akan membawamu ke Liones" Jawab Ruki

"Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Rizuka

"Huh?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana"

"Bahkan setelah kau hanya dimanfaatkan untuk mendapat harta warisan?" Tanya Shu

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Di ulangtahunmu yang ke-17. Saat itu seluruh harta warisan itu di limpahkan kepadamu. Tentu saja mereka ingin memilikinya heh" Shu tersenyum mengejek

"I-itu.." Rizuka kaget. Dia tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan itu

"Kenyataannya. Mereka hanya menginginkan tanda tanganmu. Selanjutnya? Kau bisa membusuk di bawah sana..."

"Kau seharusnya tau itu" Lanjut Shu menatap Rizuka yang kelihatan kaget

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Ayato muncul di belakang Rizuka

"Apa maksudmu dengan apa yang ku inginkan?" Rizuka mengerutkan keningnya

"Aku tau.. Kau.. Menyimpan sesuatu di dalam disini. Rasa sakit.." Ayato tersenyum evil. Memegang dadanya

"Aku.." Rizuka teringat ibu tiri dan kedua saudarinya

"Dan apakah kau tau?" Shu memetik bunga mawar merah di sampingnya

"Tentang apa?"

"Dia. Meracuni ayahmu" Shu mencium bunga itu sambil tersenyum

"Apa buktinya?" Rizuka menatap tidak suka

"Kami tidak perlu membuktikannya. Terimalah kenyataan itu dan berhenti bersikap naif" Ruki menatap Rizuka

"A-aku.." Rizuka menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Tidak ada lagi cinta untuk ibu tiri dan kedua saudarinya

"Katakan. Akan kulakukan apapun keinginanmu" Ayato membungkukkan badannya layaknya seorang buttler

"Bunuh.." Rizuka menunduk

"Hmm?" Ayato menatap Rizuka

"Bunuh mereka!" Rizuka menatap Ayato. Matanya menunjukkan sorot kemarahan

"Hmph" Ke4 pemuda itu tersenyum. Senyuman jahat vampire yang berhasil menjerat mangsanya

"Sesuai perintahmu, Lady" Ayato kembali membungkukkan badannya


	3. Chapter 3

Itu yang di atas Yui yang twintail dan Mina yang rambut lurus

Rosie berjalan menuruni tangga spiral rumahnya menuju ruang keluarga

"Mina! Yui!" Teriaknya memanggil kedua putri tercintanya

"Ya, ibu" Balas Mina dari kamarnya. Dia lalu turun ke ruang keluarga diikuti Yui

Rosie sendiri duduk bersandar di sofa empuknya

"Ada apa, ibu?" Tanya Yui  
Mereka berdua ikut duduk di sofa bersebrangan dengan Rosie

"Ini ulangtahunnya yang ke 17 bukan?" Rosie menatap kedua putrinya

"Ya. Ini ulangtahunnya" Angguk Mina

"Kalau begitu.. kita bisa mendapat hartanya sekarang" Rosie tersenyum licik

"Benarkah? Kita tidak perlu lagi memberinya makan!" Yui tersenyum senang

"Ya. Kau benar. Kita juga tidak perlu lagi melihat wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu~" Mina tersenyum

"Brak!" Mereka bertiga dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar

"Siapa kalian?!" Rosie berdiri. Menatap tajam ke arah Ayato yang menunjukkan senyuman meremehkan

"Baunya busuk. Kuserahkan pada kalian" Shu enggan menatap ke3 wanita itu

"Sepertinya mereka cukup menyenangkan untuk di ajak bermain~" Kou tersenyum senang. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati ke3 wanita itu

"Ta-tampan sekali.." Gumam Mina terpana

"..." Wajah Yui pucat. Sepertinya dia merasakan hawa jahat dari ke4 pemuda di hadapannya sekarang

"Kami datang untuk membawa Rizuka pergi" Kata Ruki

"Rizuka? Siapa maksudmu? Dia sudah tidak ada disini! Dia kabur membawa harta benda rumah ini!" Bentak Rosie

"Kabur? Siapa yang kau bilang kabur?" Rizuka muncul di belakang Ruki dan Shu. Berjalan perlahan mendekati Ibu tiri dan kedua saudarinya

"Rizuka?!" Rosie membelalakkan matanya kaget

"Bagaimana kau bisa-?!" Mina terlihat tidak kalah kaget

"Itu.. tidak mungkin" Lutut Yui melemas. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke sofa

"Cerita itu.. Cerita itu nyata?!" Gumam Yui terlihat shock

"Apa maksudmu?" Mina menatap Yui bingung

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Ayah selalu menceritakan dongeng itu. Aku juga mendengarnya bergumam tentang hal itu!" Yui menggelengkan kepalanya seolah dia bisa menyingkirkan fakta itu

"Yui apa yang kau bicarakan?" Mina semakin tidak mengerti

"Bisakah kita mulai ini sekarang? Aku sudah mulai mengantuk~" Kou menguap

"Mulai saja" Rizuka menatap malas

"Mina, Yui. Masuk ke kamar ibu dan berdirilah di atas lingkaran sihir yang ada disana!" Rosie lalu menatap panik kedua anaknya

"Lingkaran sihir?" Ruki menaikkan alisnya

"Ohhh rupanya dia penyihir" Shu menatap kaget

"Kami semua penyihir" Kata Rizuka meyakinkan

"Tapi bu?" Mina ingin protes tapi Yui keburu menariknya

"Yui?!" Mina bingung

"Ikuti saja perintah ibu kalau kau masih ingin hidup!" Seru Yui berlari menarik tangan Mina

Mina mau tidak mau mengikuti adiknya itu

"Mana mungkin kubiarkan~" Kou muncul di tangga menghalangi Mina dan Yui

"Fire!" Yui berteriak. Lalu dari tangannya keluar bola api. Bola api itu menyerang Kou

"Oops" Kou menghindar ke samping

"Sihir rendahan seperti itu... berani juga kau mengarahkannya padaku" Kou tersenyum dingin

"!" Yui kaget saat tubuhnya sudah tidak menapak di tanah

"Khhh.." Dia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kou di lehernya

"Yui?!" Mina kaget

"Fire!" Mina menyerang Kou tapi dengan indahnya Kou menghindar lagi

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mina langsung menghampiri Yui dan membantunya berdiri

"Ya" Yui mengangguk

"Froze" Gumam Rosie

"Whoa" Kou sedikit kaget saat kakinya membeku di tempat

"Cepat pergi!" Seru Rosie

Mina dan Yui lalu kembali menaiki tangga

"Kyaa!" Jerit Yui saat ada yang menjambak rambutnya

 **Wanna read more? Go to wattpad and search account name CloisAiel.**

 **Don't forget to give vote and comment. If u don't mind follow me too, thanks :D**


End file.
